isurv1vorseriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Montenegro
Lorii| Lorii won the season in a 5-2 vote. She became the first player to win on their third try. }}}} | runnerups = Joey | tribes2 = | returnees = Erik (14) RB (14) Jeffrey (14) Tucker (14) Allan (14 & 23) Britti (15 & 23) Robbie (20) Alexander (23) Joey (23) Kirk (31) | cast = | previousseason = Arabia | nextseason = Bermuda }} iSurv1vor — Fans vs. Favorites (known as iSurv1vor: Fans vs. Favorites) is the twelfth season of the Online Reality Game iSurv1vor. This season featured eleven former players of the game compete against eleven self-proclaimed fans of the series. In a series first the collective tribe of returning players were determined by public vote between the alumni and viewers of the game. On day one both tribes competed as individuals to earn their torch before being placed in a tribe with the highest overall score securing Tribal Immunity thus forcing a second elimination in the same round. The ("Fans") lost losing Kirk and Taylor respectively. Red Rover, a twist made popular in returned where the winning tribe would choose one person from the losing side to join them, granting them Immunity and permanent membership, that person would then send somebody from the winning tribe to the losing tribe to face Tribal Council who would retain their Immunity if they successfully completed a task set by the Production Team. On day nine the iSurv1vor Auction took place which shuffled the tribes based on the amount bid by each player with the Red Rover twist still in effect. These tribes stayed in this formation until day nineteen when the tribes merged to with the early-half of the merge plagued by accusations of cheating and insider information given to certain players. These actions were similar to the endgame which resulted in the Prediction Writers being reduced in numbers. On day twenty-six the final eight were split into two groups to compete for a Team Immunity and later on day thirty-seven the previously eliminated player (Alex) would give Individual Immunity to one member of the final four after the Individial Immunity Challenge forcing a tie between Lorii and Tucker. Lorii became the inaugral member of the 100 Club and held the distinction of most days played until Nicole in . Lorii defeated Joey in a 5-2 vote. Both and followed the theme of Fans vs. Favorites in 2013 and 2016 respectively. Sandy confirmed his intentions of making the twelfth season during post-production of Arabia, all interested alumni would campaign in an attempt to be apart of the Favorites tribe. A short list of 20 alumni would be divided into two polls (Men and Women) with the highest earning voters being given spots in the competition. Corey signed on for his second season Co-Hosting. Tom and Jordan who competed in and respectively were cut during the voting, however made appearances as members of the Heroes tribe in . Two players were removed from the game after the merge (reducing the intention of having a nine person Jury facing the Final Two) Alyssa and Jason had been conspiring with alumni member and Canada winner Jermaine with him relaying messages left in discussion threads not accessible to players. When Erik was voted out, he admitted to knowing this information, Alyssa was removed first and the game continued as normal until the next round when Jason admitted his misdeed and was removed as well, cancelling the Tribal Council for that round. *The merge of eleven people marks the first time this has happened since . *All members of the final nine switched tribes. *Erik is the first Winner to compete for a second time. *Lorii winning makes her the first winner to have competed three times. * The Final Three were made up of three-time, two-time and first time players. *Tucker and Joey won future seasons of iSurv1vor, making this final four the first to have three winners (present and future). Category:Seasons Category:Generation II Category:Fans vs. Favorites